


It's called Google Translate

by Mozzarella



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is no expert at relationships, but he's pretty sure Pim is a hopeless romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's called Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> There were no fics for these two so I made one myself. Such is life ;)

 

“How do you say _I love you_ in Filipino?” 

 

So here was the thing. Tim Cababa wasn't exactly an expert on actual, real people relationships. Most of his early work was spent looking over wreckage instead of prospective dates, college was spent focusing on his studies and graduating top of his class, and high school was spent in pretty much the same way, if you didn't count that one memorable year he spent struggling with his sexuality.

 

When he eventually did realize he was gay, there wasn't really anything to  _do_ about it, aside from convincing his friends he wasn't flaming (they were all really good about it, at least after that stage when they assumed he could talk to girls for them). 

 

In short, he'd never been in a relationship, let alone a real one with  _decisions_ , like what house they were getting together that was close enough to Wyche's office, or what they were going to do for the one-year anniversary of the first time they'd ever met. 

 

And despite his limited experience, he was pretty sure he wasn't crazy in thinking that his boyfriend was ridiculously romantic.

 

Tim looked up at Pim's smiling face bewilderedly. “I understand English,” he said mildly, raising his face for a soft peck on the lips.

 

“Hey, what do you know! So do I,” Pim responded cheerfully. “Come on, Tim. Throw me a bone, here.”

 

“All right, here's one. It's called Google Translate,” Tim continued. 

 

“I want to hear you say it,” Pim said. Tim swallowed a surge of emotion and closed his eyes as Pimacher pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“Mmm.... _Mahal kita_ ,” Tim murmured. 

 

Pim repeated it, copying Tim's accent perfectly, the words oddly right on his lips.

 

“ _Mahal na mahal kita_ ,” Tim said. 

 

“I love you too,” Pim said. “And don't you ever forget it.”

 

And Tim knew he wouldn't.

 

As much as he hated reading too much into it, he knew that no matter what happened, no matter if their relationship changed in the next few hours or the next few years—he would  _always_ remember the way the words sounded on his lover, Leonard Pimacher's lips. 

 

 


End file.
